five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Family Freddy Featbear Pizza cz.26
"Tajna strona www." Maria i Tina wróciły do domu. Po tym dziwnym zdarzeniu z Dark Kitty w głowie miały wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi. Dzięki temu, że Kitty wyjaśniła im jaki to kod trochę przetłumaczyły. Dowiedziały się o stronie www.iqdiwdpdsudzgd.nlud.pl. Samą nazwę tej strony nie tłumaczyły bo pomyślały, że nie potrzeba. W domu od razu spróbowały na nią wejść. Jednak za każdym razem wyskakiwała jakaś dziwna wiadomość, a sekunde potem samo z siebie przechodziło do strony tytułowej. - Co to ma znaczyć? - Maria - Może link jest zły albo ta strona nie istnieje - Tina - Ale dlaczego wywala nas do strony tytułowej ? - Maria. Kolejna nieudan próba - Zaczekaj mam pomysł. - A jaki? - To zeszyt Kiry, a to jest jej laptop. Kim kolwiek by nie była na pewno wiedziała o wiele więcej od nas więc może wejdziemy na te strone przez jej laptopa. - Myślisz, że ten staroć połączy się z netem? - Jest w całkiem niezłym stanie ktoś bardzo o niego dbał. Niedługo potem laptop był już włączony. Maria i Tina właśnie chciały się połączyć z ich netem kiedy zobaczyły inny o dziwnej nazwie lwvph. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkały się z taką nazwą neta. Miał on jednak więcej kresek niż ten ich więc połączyły się z nim. Po wposaniu linku wyszła proźba o zalogowanie się. Nie było możliwości utworzenia nowego konta! Na początku się zaniepokoiły potem zestresowały bo okazało się, że za kilka sekund możliwość logowania się skończy. Szybko jednak przypomniały sobie login i hasło jakie odszyfrowały kilka godzine temu. Wpisały je i dostały się na tą stronę. Nie zdąrzyły się jednak jej prztglądnąć bo przeniosło je na czad. Ktoś o nicku PhoneMen wysłał im wiadomość. - Kim jesteś?! - Jestem Kira - napisały nie chcąc wzbudzać podejrzeń, ale im się nie udało. - Kłamiesz. Kira nie żyje. Kim jesteś i jakim cudem tu się dostałeś?! - Jesteśmy Maria i Tina. - Jak się tu dostałyście!? - Znalazłam zeszyt w nim był link do tej strony, login i hasło. - Jak wygląda? - Gruby, okładka z zdjęciem lasu, prawie cały zapisamy kodem cezara. - Z kąd go macie?! - Z pizzeri Family Freddy Featbear Pizza. A co? - A to, że połowe mojego życia poświęciłem na próbu zobaczenia go! - Jest aż taki ważny? - TAK! Zaraz powiedziałyście, że macie go z pizzeri Freddyiego, a jak długo? - Dzień. - Może nie będzie za późno. - Na co? - Zaraz wam powiem, ale najpierw musicie się zalogować na swoje konta które właśnie wam stworzyłem. - Jak to ty nam stworzyłeś i po co? - Używacie konta Kiry, a ona należała do EGiZT, a wy nie. - Co oznacza ten skrót? - Elita Graczy i Znawców Tajemnic nie muszę mówić czego? - Five Nights at Freddy's. - Dokładnie. - O co w ogóle z tym chodzi? - Spokojnie. Zaraz wszysto stanie się jasne. ____________________________________________________ Znowu macie 2 części w cenie jednej :) 2:00am Dark Kitty siedział na scenie wciąż trzymając się za brzuch. Przestała dopiero kiedy Shadow (?) wylaciała z niej. Shadow (?): Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?! Kitty: Nie chciałam żebyś ty czy ja ją skrzywdziła. Shadow (?): Też mi pomysł. A jak niby masz to zamiar teraz zrobić? Bez laptopa? Bez zeszytu? Wkrótce obydwie zapomnimy i będziemy takie jak inni! Nie wspominając już o Springtrapie który pójdzie wraz z nami! Ciekawe jak się wtedy obronią! Kitty: Dam radę i nie zapomne! Za dzwiami stało "zgromadzenie" i podsłuchiwało. ToyFreddy: Z kim ona gada? Foxy: Chyba całkiem jej odwaliło. Springtrap: Rozmawia z Shadowem. Animatroniki się przestraszyły. ToyChica: Springtrap ja się błagam przestań się tak skradać. Springtrap: Przepraszam czasami zapominam, że potrafię się tak cicho poruszać. Wracamy do Dancing Roomu. Shadow (?): Ta jesne. Co jeszcze? Jeśli chcesz ich uratować to może poproś Kena żeby znowu chwycił za siekiere i powybijał wszystkich w pień! W jednym wypadku byłaby to niesamowita ironia losu. Raczej by od tego nie zbrzydniał. Kitty się wkurzyła jej oczy stały się czerwone, chwyciła Shadow(?) i rzuciła ją o ścianę przez którą przeleciała. Wkrótce jednak znalazła się za jej plecami. Shadow (?): O co tak się wściekasz. Czasami żal mi cię jak tak na ciebie patrzę. Kitty chwyciła ja za szyję. Kitty: Może poprosu mam dosyć pewnej dziewczyny którą nie bez powodu trzymano w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa! Shadow (?): Ale ta dziewczyna poświeciła życie by dowiedzieć się prawdy i wam pomuc w tym tobie! Kitty: I niech zobaczy jak skończyła! Znowu nią rzuciła. Znowu jesteśmy na korytarzu. Springtrap: Lepiej do niej pójdę. Bonnie: Mówiłeś, że z kim rozmawiała? Springtrap: Z Shadowem. ToyChica: A co to? Springtrap: Takie duchy które tylko ona może bez problemu zobaczyć to one nas zaatakowały - podchodzi do Kitty - Hej co się stało? Kitty: Nie nic takiego. Springtrap: Przepraszam za to co zrobiłem ja... Kitty: Nic się takiego nie stało wiem, że chciałeś dobrze. Springtrap: Nic takiego? Jesteś arogancka i pyskata, ale nie wkurzasz się aż tak o byle co. Kitty: Ale z ciebie przyjaciel. Springtrap: Po prostu się o ciebie martwie. Kitty: Wiem, a czy mógłbyś ich rozgonić ja nie mam na to siły. Springtrap: A dlaczego? Kitty: Bo Foxy układa rękę i hak w kształt serca, a ToyChica udaje, że jej dłonie to my i, że się całujemy. Springtrap: I to ci niby przeskadza? Kitty: Po prostu ich przegoń albo najlepiej idźcie na pizze. Ja muszę coś zrobić. Springtrap: Dobrze jak tam chcesz, ale jak będzisz potrzebowała pomocy wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. "Towarzystwo" poszło się lepiej poznać, a Kitty zaczeła wydrapywać na ogonie słowo "Nlud". Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach